How to Love
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Ever since THAT day, Percy Jackson never trusted women. During his teenage years, he never bothered to treat them properly. He was heartless, until a certain gray-eyed blonde who was washed up on shore, entered his life. Will the girl teach Percy how to love properly? Will Percy recover the old self that's buried deep inside? And will Percy help recover the girl's lost memories?
1. Prologue: The Confrontation

How to Love

Ever since that day, Percy Jackson never trusted women.

During his teenage years, he did not treat them properly.

Until an old woman confronted him and placed a so-called _curse_ on him.

If Percy did not learn to love by 21, he'd be _cursed_ for life.

Percy refuses to listen, and yet…a certain gray eyed blonde enters his life.

And to top it all off?

She changes his life.

* * *

**NOTE: **_TO ALL OF MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING [IT'S NOT THAT MUCH, BUT STILL], I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS STORY SO ITS PLOT WOULD FOLLOW THE ACTUAL STORYLINE I WANTED! IT'S STILL THE SAME, JUST COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE!_

_**TO MY NEW READERS: NO WORRIES, JUST KEEP READING LIKE USUAL.**_

* * *

Prologue

The Confrontation

Percy Jackson was 14 years old when it happened. He just thought it was some silly thing seniors thought, so he ignored it all. But the so-called deadline was approaching rapidly, and already he was panicking.

-:- -:- -:-

Percy growled at the innocent photograph of his broken family. His mother smiled warmly back at him, with long, straight brown hair and bright blue eyes, his father was grinning like there was no tomorrow with messy, midnight black hair and sea-green eyes, and Baby Percy was just sucking his thumb and staring back at the camera curiously, looking like an exact replica of Pedro when he was a baby. The vivid memory that broke the Jackson family apart was still fresh in his mind as if it happened just yesterday; and is still giving 14 year old Percy nightmares. Percy angrily shoved the framed photo to the side, causing it to slide off the desk and hit the floor with a _THUNK!_

"Sir Perseus, is everything alright?"

Percy's butler, Grover Underwood, peeked inside of Percy's room with curious brown eyes. His curly brown hair was so curly, at a certain angle it looked as if he had horns. Topping it all off, he had a _bad_ case of acne. Percy scowled.

"No, nothing is alright," Percy snapped, "I told you not to call me Perseus and knock before you peek!"

Grover stepped back instantly, taken back by his so-called _master's_ outburst. Grover was a little older than Percy, working under Pedro Jackson, Percy's father, as did Grover's own father. Grover's job after his previous master's death [not too long ago] was to keep watch on Percy and to make sure he did not do anything rather…_stupid_.

Of course, Grover reported these rules of the household to Percy, yet he simply ignored them all. He always did, and nobody could change that.

"I apologize, Sir _Percy_," Grover gritted his teeth, carefully picking out his words. Over the years, Percy had become…rather more arrogant and stubborn, and it drove many of the house maids and servants crazy. Like, some wanted to quit, but knew they couldn't, they could not bear to leave Pedro Jackson's son all alone…in a dark mansion…

"A storm is brewing tonight," Grover began, "So I'd like for you to close your windows; nobody wants you to be soaked."

Percy scoffed. "Like I'd _be_ soaked if I won't be _standing_ by the windows," he grumbled under his breath. Grover silently groaned.

"Dinner will be ready in 20."

As the bedroom door shut closed, Percy kicked the framed photograph aside. He had plenty of other photos like those; he could rip one to shreds and find a gazillion others lying about in a drawer he'd come across in the West Hall. Why must you call the west corridor of the mansion [honestly, Pedro was probably a billionaire or possibly more] the _West Hall?_ Percy just liked it; sounded…mysterious.

Grover walked down several flights of stairs before finally reaching the main floor, where the kitchen was. Juniper Bush, Grover's _secret_ crush, had just stomped into the foyer, looking as angry as one could be; straight brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and her green eyes the color of grass glaring at everything.

"Curse the winds, ruining the gardens!" Juniper growled angrily. Grover couldn't help but smile; seeing his crush in need of comfort was what Grover wanted. And yes, Juniper was indeed one of the two gardeners of this awfully large _palace_ like mansion. Why there were only two, you may ask? Juniper Bush and her friend Katie Gardner were probably the best gardeners one could find. Unless you searched hard, you would find another.

And before we start talking about gardeners and how good they are with plants, let us get back to the story.

"Haven't you noticed the dark clouds?" Grover called out, trying to keep himself cool, "It's a little obvious that a storm is approaching."

"Oh…" Juniper stopped abruptly, "I didn't notice you standing there."

Grover simply chuckled before saying, "For a gardener like you, I think it's silly to not look at the sky before beginning your work in the gardens."

"Well excuse me, I had to finish up some work that I didn't get to finish last night," Juniper glared at Grover, "Have you seen Katie?"

"Uh…um…uh…" Grover fumbled with his wording, "No."

Juniper laughed; a light melody to Grover's ears. "That's okay; she's probably in the kitchen with one of the fools."

Grover joined in with Juniper, laughing, as Percy calmly walked down the steps, smirking. Grover immediately closed his mouth just as lightning flashed outside the windows. Grover shot Percy a look saying, _don't you DARE speak._ Unfortunate for Grover, Percy didn't catch it.

"You were right, Grover. It is a thunderstorm," Percy said. Grover sighed; relieved. Maybe he _did_ catch it, just in a different way.

Percy on the other hand, was smirking on the inside at his butler, one side of his brain pleading to spill the beans, while the other said otherwise. Percy chose to not say anything; even if he were a naughty boy, he still respected those who he _thought _were his friends, not saying that they _weren't_…he was just not sure.

Percy was secretly confused…about everything…his life, friendships…everything_…that_ memory flooded within Percy's head.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_5 years ago, Percy's parents, Pedro and Sally Jackson, had just picked him back up from a friend's birthday party earlier than Percy expected. Pedro, feeling unwell, had a doctor's appointment booked that day, and the three planned to go shopping after. Sally had taken the wheel, and the radio blared, Percy bobbing his head to the FM radio, Sally smiling at the boys she loved most, and Pedro, peacefully napping in the passenger seat. _

"_Are you feeling alright Pedro? We have another ten minutes; we could stop by somewhere if you need to," Sally offered._

"_No, no, it's fine. Keep driving," Pedro waved the offer away, and then turned to stare back out the window. Percy sighed; he did NOT want to tag along to this boring day. Well, before this all happened, he would've considered it the best day ever. His best friend just turning ten and they were to go to a place that was unknown to the party-kids and the birthday boy himself, which was supposedly the best place ever. Percy was looking forward to it, until he was dragged away so suddenly. _

"_Sally, look out! BRAKE!"_

_Too late…the other car slammed into the side Percy and his father were on, and airbags were set off. Everything turned black after Sally and Pedro's mutters._

* * *

Percy clenched his fists angrily; his mother had not been paying attention to her surroundings, and BAM! The next day, funerals were arranged; one for Pedro and the other for Sally. It was all Sally's fault that his father was gone. It was all her fault, Percy thought angrily. This was why he held a grudge against girls; they were _ugly, stupid, dumb, _and _oblivious_.

"Percy?" Grover waved his hand in front of Percy's face, bringing him back to reality, with a concerned-looking Juniper at his side. Grover knew the look on Percy's face. He was thinking about the past, and was angry about it.

"What? I'm fine, really, I'm fine," Percy said. Grover rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even ask you if you were alright, so it's obvious that you aren't now," Grover stated. Percy laughed nervously.

"Ha…ha…ha…I'm okay. Really, just give me my dinner."

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Just go prepare my food and I'll get that!" Percy barked. Grover jumped, nearly falling down the flight of stairs. Juniper narrowed her eyes at Percy, but sighed.

"You heard him, c'mon Grover," and with that, Juniper snatched Grover's arm and dragged him down the stairs and to the kitchen doors. Percy snickered at Grover's expression which was surprised, embarrassed, and red as a tomato, that buffoon.

Percy made his way to the _huge_ double doors and unlocked one and opened it slowly, the rain pouring. There stood an old woman, gripping a cane and a raincoat draped over her wrinkled and pale body. Gray hairs stuck out from under the hood of the coat, and her face was _hideous_. Percy fought the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust and shut the door in her face. Instead, he put on his usual poker face.

"Can I help you?" he asked, rather harshly. The old woman raised her nearly-gone eyebrows.

"My, my, young boy, there isn't much to help with. I'd just like some shelter; it's quite cold and wet out here. I would appreciate it if you would share this wonderful mansion with an old lady like me!" the old woman chuckled. Percy groaned.

"Don't you have a car or something that involves transportation, since this place is practically in the middle of _nowhere_?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry boy, I came by bus and the bus has not arrived back yet since the storm is so severe. Now please, let this poor and innocent lady inside! It's freezing!" the old woman exclaimed, shivering. Percy leaned against the doorframe.

"Sorry, we're full. Lots of people stopped by and begged for some shelter. We're out of rooms," Percy lied, silently begging that this woman would hurry up and leave him so he could enjoy his dinner.

"Oh, is that so?" the old woman's shoulders drooped, and she looked so sad, Percy almost wanted to admit that it was a lie. _Hey, she's a woman! She's begging for nothing! Oblivious, stupid, dumb women, remember? _The voice ranted on and on, about Percy having to hate women.

"Yes," Percy replied, "Now leave, I have other things to be doing rather than standing here and talking to a homeless woman," Percy spat, and slammed the door in the poor woman's face.

The old woman jumped in surprise, and glared a glare that even the bravest of men would back down at the sight. She reached up to her collarbone and began picking with her long, manicured nails that she made sure the boy hadn't seen. The old woman pulled off the mask, revealing a _beautiful_ and _stunning_ woman underneath the mask.

"Foolish boy," she growled, "Blinded by revenge and hatred. He will learn his lesson," she pulled out a glass container with a sparkling red rose inside with exactly 28 petals; each representing a quarter of a year. Every time three months passed, one would fall.

The woman vanished, leaving the rose and a note, hopefully good enough to explain everything to the heartless boy.

-:- -:- -:-

"Sir Percy?" Juniper and Katie knocked quietly on the door to Percy's bedroom in the East Hall. It was early in the morning, and the two stepped out to find a rose in a container and a note. They read it, and decided that it was important, so they brought it up for Percy.

"What?" Percy glared at the two girls when he whipped open the door. Alright, I know that I said that Percy hates women. Well, that's not exactly true. He only took a liking towards the three girls who 'served' him: Juniper, Katie, and Percy's only family member left, Thalia Grace, his beloved cousin-who's-incredibly-annoying-and-evil-but-he-s till-loves-her.

Katie placed the rose in Percy's hands and Juniper passed him then note. The boy's sea-green eyes scanned the page.

_Dear Boy,_

_You heartless, evil, cold-blooded boy! How dare you shut out an old woman like me? Now, don't you DARE stop reading, or you WILL regret it._

_Don't throw out this rose that I have given you. It has a purpose—a timeline, to be exact._

_It is clear that you are a heartless young boy, and I will teach you how to become a kind boy. I will teach you how to love. How? Magic. You have until you are 21 to love a woman and to be loved in return. These petals represent three months._

_I am rushing this letter, so forgive me if I miss any details._

_You have 28 petals boy, meaning seven years. Don't wait forever._

_And yes, I realize that this is exactly like the fairytale. Coincidence? Perhaps._

_No, you will not be a beast._

_Instead, if you do not learn to love in time of the deadline and all the petals have fallen, you will remain heartless, cold, and alone forever. Now is the time to consider these choices._

_With lots of hatred and not that much love because you are heartless,_

_The old woman you just met._

Percy crumpled up the letter immediately after he finished scanning the letter. A fairy tale…seriously? Percy nearly snorted; this world is not magical, lady. This is reality, not some stupid old fairy tale.

Percy would rather end it than learn to love.

Sally, a woman, ended the life of Pedro Jackson and even herself.

She was oblivious…and Percy hated that.

He convinced himself that he hated all women.

But would that last very long?

* * *

**HOLY MACKEREL THAT IS ONE LONG PROLOGUE! Probably the longest I've ever written.**

**AND SO…I HAVE STARTED ANOTHER STORY THAT I HAVE STARTED ALREADY BUT DECIDED THAT I'D RE-DO BECAUSE BEFORE I DIDN'T HAVE A BACKGROUND OF! LIKE, PROPER! **

**6 pages on Word, WHEW! A lot of work!**

**Now, REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1: Back To The Present

How to Love

Ever since that day, Percy Jackson never trusted women.

During his teenage years, he did not treat them properly.

Until an old woman confronted him and placed a so-called _curse_ on him.

If Percy did not learn to love by 21, he'd be _cursed_ for life.

Percy refuses to listen, and yet…a certain gray eyed blonde enters his life.

And to top it all off?

She changes his life.

* * *

**NOTE: **_TO ALL OF MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING [IT'S NOT THAT MUCH, BUT STILL], I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THIS STORY SO ITS PLOT WOULD FOLLOW THE ACTUAL STORYLINE I WANTED! IT'S STILL THE SAME, JUST COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE!_

_**TO MY NEW READERS: NO WORRIES, JUST KEEP READING LIKE USUAL.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Back To the Present

Fast forwarding six years, Percy Jackson _still_ hadn't found the _one_. Mostly because he still hated women [why Percy?] and played with their feelings. He enjoyed playing with them; they could be so upset one moment, and the other moment so happy they're still crying. Every time he would bring someone new home, Juniper and Katie would give Percy disapproving looks, while Thalia just let him be. She didn't really care about her cousin's love life, but she _did_ care about him finding _the one_, since…what kind of a cousin would leave their cousin to be heartless and cold forever? Might as well leave him in a hole to rot.

"I'm going out again," Percy said, stretching. Thalia rolled her eyes; those electric and shocking blue eyes that sent shivers down everyone's backs. Her hair was so black; it was almost purple in the sunlight, adding in a bright blue streak which was the exact same color as her eyes. Thalia was punk but cool; energetic but calm, if that were possible.

"I'm coming with you," Thalia decided, "Only God knows what you're up to all alone out there."

"Yeah, yeah," It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. He shrugged the idea off after a moment of thought. Spending a day with his cousin didn't seem so bad, after all the crazy events he had. And don't even bother asking about it and what the events were about; Percy would just hit you in the head and tell you he didn't mention anything.

The two cousins bid farewell and exited the huge mansion and through the black gates, surrounding the Jackson property. Thalia's family only consisted of her, her father, and Jason, her younger brother. Thalia's father Zeke Grace only cared for Jason, for some odd reason. What was to not love about Thalia Grace? She didn't care about what other people thought about her, which Percy thought was awesome.

Now before I go any further, let me tell you one thing: The two live on an island far off the coast of Florida, USA called Ecagree Isles*. The island they actually _lived on_ was called Sidon Island*, and was about…average sized. Not too big you always needed a car to get somewhere, and not too small where you could walk under 10 minutes to the other side of the island. Sidon Island was a beautiful island. You have the sunset view with the ocean, a perfect view; you have some fishing ports off the coast. Of course, you got the tourists travelling from the USA to visit Sidon, as it was probably the best island of all the islands of Ecagree Isles, if it were up to Percy to choose.

Alright, so you're probably wondering, _who's the gray-eyed blonde in this story?_

Well, sit tight, because she's on the show soon.

Percy and Thalia hopped on their bikes [cars were not allowed on Ecagree Isles] and began biking to…

"Where to?" Thalia asked Percy. Percy shrugged, not really knowing himself. Every time he went out, he'd just ride his bike around and enjoy the scenery.

"Anywhere," Percy answered simply. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Where to, means a specific place, not just _anywhere_, because you're telling me that we could go to Florida right now," Thalia said, sneaking a glance at her cousin. The wind blew his hair back, exposing his tanned face and sea-green eyes. An expressionless expression sat on his handsome face.

"That's probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said in the times I've spent with you," Percy muttered, slowing down a little as Thalia was too.

"Jerk," Thalia murmured under her breath, skidding to a complete stop, quickly followed by Percy. Thalia's eyes widened as she spotted a figure lying face-down into the sand on the beach they were currently at.

"You see that?" Percy squinted, trying to make out the figure, but Percy's eyes didn't allow him to see any farther than 15 ft. due to the bright light the sea was reflecting.

"No, I see a freaking donkey," Thalia grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged him toward the figure. Percy scowled, and shook Thalia off.

"I can walk on my own, I'm not three years old," he growled, glaring at the punk girl. She simply rolled her eyes and kept stomping through the sand to the figure. As the pair approached the figure, Percy's eyes began to make out the figure…blonde hair naturally curled—no curler could achieve that kind of curl. One of the girls Percy met, tried to curl their hair, but ended up failing _miserably_. I believe that the girl has had enough embarrassment from what actually happened, so let's not go too deep into that subject. From the shape of the body, Percy could tell that the figure was…about a 17 year old girl, a little younger than Thalia*. The girl wore a gray blouse and short-shorts, showing off her tanned legs and on her feet was one sandal; the other must've been lost. Her face was buried into the sand. Thalia rushed forward and flipped the girl over so she would not suffocate.

"Percy, call the ambulance," Thalia ordered, fiddling with the girl's neck, most likely trying to feel for her pulse. Thalia cursed under her breath and attempted the wrists—at last, she had found it. "Her pulse is slow, CALL THE FREAKING AMBULANCE!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Percy huffed, digging for his phone through his khaki shorts. "No need to be feisty," Percy grumbled, finally fishing it out and dialing the local hospital number. The hospital on Sidon Island was a small one, as Sidon Island was…smaller than the main island.

"Hello, this is Sidon Hospital, how may I help you?"

"We need an ambulance _now_ at the East end of the island, my cousin and I found a teenage girl washed up on shore, and her pulse is slow," Percy answered. The voice on the other hand shouted something while covering the speaker. After about ten seconds, the voice returned.

"Alright, East Beach of the island, an ambulance is on their way. They will arrive in a matter of minutes, so I will tell you some orders to help keep the girl's pulse up," explained the person. Percy grunted, and handed the phone over to Thalia, who frowned at him, but took it anyway. Percy took this moment to look at the girl. Her features were as if she were from California…Percy shook his head in attempt to get rid of the excess thoughts.

Oh, why did he have to be the one to see this girl? He could've been doing something else, like sipping coffee, or biking off, ignoring this girl who was washed up on shore. Why did it have to be _their_ shore? Like, the Shore of Sidon Island? Why here, of all islands? Why was this girl here anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be enjoying the sun like other girls, tanning at the beach or something?

Percy's thoughts wandered around while Thalia attempted to revive the girl, doing everything the person on the other end of the line told her to do. At long last, the sirens of the ambulance got nearer and nearer, and the ambulance slid to a stop on the sand. The back doors opened, and two men hopped out, carrying a stretcher. They laid it on the floor and hoisted the girl on it and returned to the ambulance. A female walked out of the ambulance with a clipboard.

"Was the girl found in this condition?" she asked.

"Not exactly, the lady on the other end of the line told me what to do to help maintain her pulse," Thalia replied, sneaking a glare at her cousin, who pretended to not notice.

"Do any of you two know this girl?"

"Nope," Percy answered, "Just happened to see her on the shore while we were biking around, minding our own business." The woman nodded and jotted down a few things on her paper.

"Thank you for the information. Would you like a ride to the hospital? Your bikes over there will be taken care of," the woman offered, tucking her pen away.

"Yes, please," Thalia blurted before Percy could refuse the offer. The woman nodded, and gestured for them to follow her onto the truck. While doing so, Percy nudged Thalia.

"Why'd you say yes?" he growled.

"Because I want to get to know this girl, and you're coming with me. You aren't going to snake your way out of this either," Thalia simply responded, "Now come on, before the girl dies on the drive."

-:- -:- -:-

Percy waited impatiently in the waiting room in front of the Emergency Room. He played with random apps on his phone, but eventually his phone died unfortunately. He pleaded for Thalia to give up her own phone for him to use for his entertainment, but Thalia scolded him. Now, he was restless. Being ADHD and waiting _patiently_ in a hospital didn't go very well. Even though Thalia was ADHD too, she managed to control it better, and Percy wondered if Thalia worked any magic to get that under control, because honestly, Percy was bored out of his mind.

Finally, the emergency lights switched off and the doctor walked out.

"How is she?" Thalia immediately asked.

"Thanks to you two, her life was successfully saved. If we had been a minute later, she may have passed, but what is done is done, and she is alive and well. But for now, we ask that you return later, as she is currently having her rest," the doctor said. _Yay,_ Percy thought sarcastically, _we saved a life. Yippee._

"Really? AWESOME! WE SAVED A LIFE!" Thalia grinned like there was no tomorrow, "We'll be back in an hour, okay? Okay!" and with that, Thalia [again] snatched Percy's arm hostage and dragged him out of the hospital.

What made Thalia act so out of character? She's usually calm and collected…perhaps the mysterious girl changed her ways? Whatsoever, Thalia seemed pumped to meet the girl, and secretly, Percy wondered what kind of a personality the girl would have.

Hopefully a nice one.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! This chapter was slow, I was so flabberjacking lazy, and I had two days to finish this short chapter. And sorry if it was short, I had to somehow get our favorite girl in here :)**

**So…Remembrance Day. **

**Still wearing my poppy, and y'know what pisses me off **_**so **_**much?**

**You know how we have a moment of silence? Well, since I'm in an Elementary School, we have an assembly for all the grades altogether, and during the moment of silence, THERE'S STILL PEOPLE TALKING. Like seriously, these soldiers have sacrificed their **_**lives**_** for us to have this freedom, and you DARE disrespect it? Shame on you, people, shame on you. We have moments of silence for a reason, and you people talk through it.**

**And readers, I'm not talking to you ;)**

**Anyway, review and tell me about how I did in this chapter! Any suggestions too?**

**And to all my readers who've been here since the original written story, if you liked that story, I'm sorry, I liked it too, but I personally prefer this one because…you know…it's easier to write for me. I don't know, I'm an easy-going and laid-back person, so yeah!**

**Review & stay tuned for more!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl

How to Love

Ever since that day, Percy Jackson never trusted women.

During his teenage years, he did not treat them properly.

Until an old woman confronted him and placed a so-called _curse_ on him.

If Percy did not learn to love by 21, he'd be _cursed_ for life.

Percy refuses to listen, and yet…a certain gray eyed blonde enters his life.

And to top it all off?

She changes his life.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Girl

_= An Hour Later =_

Percy stuffed his hands into his khaki shorts pockets as he followed his punk cousin through the hospital to the room where the girl they saved was being kept in. Thalia opened the door cautiously and stepped in, with Percy close behind. A doctor was seated in a chair beside the girl's bed. She looked…pretty. No, beautiful. She looked so at ease. When she glanced toward Percy, he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Wait…what?_ Percy shook his head with a frown planted on his face. This was crazy—he didn't even know this girl.

"Ah, you're back so soon," the doctor said after scribbling down some words on his clipboard.

"Yep!" Thalia grinned.

"Who're they…?" the girl asked. Percy fought the urge to respond. The girl's long, curly blond hair glinted in the afternoon sun, and her…Percy jumped slightly at the sight of her startling gray eyes, which seemed to be calculating his identity.

"Oh, the two teenagers who saved your life," responded the doctor. The girl nodded. Thalia took a seat at the edge of the girl's bed while Percy leaned against the wall awkwardly.

"What's your name? I'm Thalia Grace, and that's my pathetic-excuse-of-a-cousin Percy Jackson. I'm 18 and he just turned a whopping 20," Thalia grinned. Percy scowled.

"I'm not pathetic," he scoffed, "I'm pretty awesome."

Thalia rolled her eyes when the girl spoke up.

"I don't know."

Thalia and Percy frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, looking from the girl to the doctor. Percy walked over to the bed and stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well…" the doctor inhaled deeply before letting it out. "This girl…unfortunately…has amnesia. A bad case, because most patients would be able to tell their name and age instantly, while this girl…has absolutely no idea who she is, what her name is, who her family is, and etc, etc."

"Oh my…" Thalia gasped. Percy stood there, emotionless. What a heartless dude.

"Indeed. And all of her identification cards are not on her, so…we have no idea where she's from, who she is, and how old she is, unless she is properly taken care of for a period of time, then she will begin to re-call memories and such," the doctor explained. Percy shifted from foot to foot, bored out of his mind once more, when realization dawned before him.

"Wait, wait, wait—hold on," Percy put his hands out for more effect. "Are you telling me, that this girl, whoever she is, has to come and live with us? She might be some criminal!"

"Percy!" Thalia glared at her cousin for saying such things. Percy shivered—dang, that girl can glare; might as well crown her for being the Queen of glares.

"Well…I was not going to suggest that, but now that you have, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea. You just have to bring her here for weekly appointments," the doctor said. Percy inwardly groaned. _Stupid blabbering mouth,_ growled a voice, _ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_Wait, this girl might be the one to free us from the curse!_

Percy mentally face-palmed—how childish of him, arguing with himself about the…oh…

"We'll take the offer, right Percy?" Thalia asked, except it sounded more like a demand.

"Y-Yeah…" Percy stammered. Thalia nodded, accepting the answer.

"Perfect."

-:- -:- -:-

When Percy, Thalia, and the anonymous girl walked through the doors of the mansion, they were immediately surrounded by Katie, Juniper, and Grover.

"OMG—who's she?!"

"Is she the girl you two saved?!"

"Does she like enchiladas?"

Juniper smacked Grover's arm after hearing his own little question. Of course, with every visitor, he would bombard them with the most stupid question ever—_Do you like enchiladas?_

"She's got amnesia," Percy muttered, walking toward the staircase. "Now excuse me, I got to go check up on something. And NOBODY can disrupt me—I will personally murder you if you do."

* * *

The anonymous girl may not know who she is, but the Percy dude was definitely quite rude, but his cousin was kind. After all, she offered to take in the girl.

"Now…" Thalia said, "Let's think of a name for you, shall we?"

The girl nodded. The whole time she was awake, she was trying to figure out her name, but it just never hit her. It just…made her more frustrated the more she thought about it.

"Do you like the name…Beth? Anna? Bethany? Tiffany? Stephanie? Skye? Jade? Diana? Bella? Ella? Emily? Emma? Leila? Adrienne? Andrea? Amelia? Melanie? Kirsten? Roxanne—"

"Beth," the girl grinned. It may not be her actual name, but she liked the sound of it.

"Okay, Beth it is!" Thalia grinned. The way she grinned just made _Beth _want to grin too. And she did. The other three people had left, the two girls exiting the mansion and the boy walking with Percy even though he specifically told them to stay away from him. When Thalia looked down at her watch, her expression grew mournful.

"What is it?" Beth asked curiously.

"I have to return home—my younger brother Jason wants to hang out. How about I show you your room and give you a ten second tour of this mansion?" Thalia offered.

"Okay," Beth nodded, and followed the blue-eyed girl into the mansion. As Beth looked around, she was so…astonished by how the architect who had designed the mansion built it. The columns were a light lavender color, starting a few feet off to the sides of the double-doors and advancing toward the staircase that split to different wings of the mansion. The staircase got wider as it got lower, the blood-red colored carpet lined with a gold thread draped on the stairs, with a deep purple on the edges. Thalia turned to the left and continued up the stairs. Beth wondered what was on the other wing; she put that thought aside and continued to admire the architectural work. As the girls approached the last door at the end of the hall, Percy had just walked out of…somewhere.

"Thalia!" he angrily hissed, "Not here! Other side!"

Thalia jumped—making Beth stumble over her own feet.

"Why not here; there are plenty of rooms—"

"When I saw _not_ here, I MEAN not here," Percy growled, his mesmerizing sea-green eyes darkening into a dangerous color. When Beth thought his eyes were beautiful, she immediately took the thought back. They weren't beautiful at the moment—they were horrifying. Scary. Dark.

"Sorry," Thalia mumbled under her breath. She grabbed Beth's wrist and hurriedly lead her over to the other wing of the mansion. Once Percy was out of earshot, Thalia released Beth's wrist. Beth immediately began to rub her wrist—hopefully it wouldn't bruise from the grip Thalia had.

"Sorry about him," Thalia apologized, "He's normally not that bad."

"Its fine," Beth replied, "It's his home anyways. He has the right to tell us where to go."

"But still, you're the guest! Anyway, here," Thalia reached out and turned the handle to the room at the end of the hall. She pushed it open to reveal a slightly dusty room. It was a queen-sized bed with curtains draped over the sides of the little roof of the bed. A wardrobe and dresser were set off to the side, with a desk on the opposite side. Beth sighed—she may not know her name and age, but she immediately knew that somehow, she was slightly OCD. And it was kicking in.

"It's a bit dusty here and there, but…it's the best room we got from what I can tell," Thalia smiled apologetically in Beth's direction. She waved off the apology.

"It's alright—as long as I got a room to stay in, I'll be fine," Beth said.

"Awesome. So, see you later!" Thalia grinned, and then shut the door as she exited the average-sized room. Beth sighed and glanced around the room. The two windows were opened, the afternoon breeze settling in. The curtains waltzed side to side.

"Well," Beth bit her lip, "We got a lot of work to do."

* * *

About an hour and a half passed before Beth was satisfied. She had tied the curtains along the bed off to the side so they weren't blocking her range of view. The windows were now closed, and using a spare duster she found in a drawer, she had successfully dusted all the furniture. The carpet was no longer a storage room for dust bunnies—Beth had taken the carpet out the window to beat it. As Beth looked around her new room, she couldn't help but feel downright proud.

After sitting around for over ten minutes with nothing to do, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a small detour around to get to know where all the rooms were. Or at least, see how _many_ rooms this whole mansion could hold. Beth wandered around the wing where her room was at. She discovered that many doors were locked; unfortunately, limiting her exploration, but some doors consisted of guest rooms, as if the Percy guy expected her to take one of those rooms instead of the one at the end. Many paintings were hung on the wall, and it seemed as if they were cleaned daily, which was good, because Beth did _not_ want to walk around sneezing the whole time just because there were silly dust bunnies everywhere.

Making her way down the set of stairs to check out the other wing, which she noticed was called the _West Hall_ from a fancy sign with _West Hall _written in cursive; turns out that the sides she was staying in was the East Hall. As Beth wandered around, she opened numerous doors. Surprisingly, most were not locked. Except…truth is told…Beth _might've_ walked into a servant's room where he was changing. _Not_ a good sight. So after that…not-so-fun experience, she decided that she would not open any doors—simply because she could imagine how angry Percy would be if she accidently walked in on _him_.

In a matter of seconds, Beth found herself at the end of the West Hall, where her supposed room was originally. Deciding that curiosity did not _always_ kill the cat, she opened the door.

She gasped.

The room looked like it was trashed. Curtains were ripped into shreds; wooden beams lay carelessly amongst the heaps of stuff. But in the centre of the room, was a table, _completely_ untouched by the wreck. And sitting on top of the table, was a glass container, with a rose magically standing. It sparkled, despite the room being utterly dark. Beth strolled over to it. She picked it up delicately. After quickly counting the petals, Beth discovered that there were four petals still attached, while 24 had fallen. Beth continued to look at the rose…it seemed…so…delicate…

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ growled a deep voice. Beth scrambled to place the container back on the table. She spun, to face a _very_ angry looking boy.

"Do I _really _have to repeat? _What. Are. You. Doing?"_ demanded Percy, glaring his death glare. Beth gulped nervously.

She regretted not closing the door.

* * *

**OOOH! You in trouble!**

**Anyway, I LOVED writing this chapter. It gave me the feel of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, except Percy's some heartless dude and such.**

**I thought I should've made our favorite Wise Girl be named Beth since she has amnesia…she will be regaining her memories **_**soon**_**! Not now—now is the time for Beth to be introduced and such! And yes, I know that when people have amnesia they usually know their name and age...but let's pretend that this girl is very special :)**

**This might've been a short chapter, but who cares? You still got one!**

**And, I'm updating this story in like, another hour or so, so keep your eyes peeled and-I-don't-know-why-they-say-that-because-that-ma kes-my-eyeballs-feel-like-oranges!**

**REVIEW & SEE YOU LATER ALLIGATORS!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3: Anger & Parties

How to Love

Ever since that day, Percy Jackson never trusted women.

During his teenage years, he did not treat them properly.

Until an old woman confronted him and placed a so-called _curse_ on him.

If Percy did not learn to love by 21, he'd be _cursed_ for life.

Percy refuses to listen, and yet…a certain gray eyed blonde enters his life.

And to top it all off?

She changes his life.

* * *

Chapter 3

Anger & Parties

Percy was beyond angry. When he was walking through the West Hall, he saw the doors to _that_ room open. Whoever was in there, he thought, was _dead_.

"I-I…I was just wondering what was in here," the girl said, her stormy gray eyes filled with…fear.

"Oh, yeah, I told Thalia to give you a different room, surely you've heard. You don't go wondering in this place without permission!" Percy barked. He stormed over, fists clenched. He shoved the girl over and inspected the sparkling rose. Once he discovered that it was not harmed, he let out a sigh of relief, and then spun around to face the girl. Her arms were crossed, and her face was glaring at him.

"Is there a problem with me walking around? Thalia had to go, and you're being some…_irritating idiot_!" she exclaimed. Percy took a step toward the girl, his face inches from hers.

"If you don't want to follow my rules, then leave. I'd _gladly_ kick you out, but my annoying stubborn cousin would have my head if I did. So I'll put it this way—stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours," Percy spat, narrowing his eyes.

"And…if I don't?"

"You take your ass and get the hell out," he smirked, and then walked off, leaving the girl scoffing in disgust.

As Percy made way to the gardens to find Juniper, Grover joined him with a scowl on his face.

"How could you yell at her?" he asked in disbelief. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"You heard?"

"No _duh_," Grover rolled his eyes. The gentle breeze swept over the two young men as they wandered amongst the gardens, searching for one of the gardeners. Though Percy would never show or admit it, he was honestly impressed with Juniper and Katie's works with the shrubs and flowers. How they were grouped together by matching colors? Percy wasn't sure what he'd do without them, and would have to deal with dead, withered plants, making his home look haunted. He wasn't sure about anyone else, but Percy would never want to live in a haunted house.

"Juniper," Percy called out to the girl who was busy digging a couple of holes for the new plants coming. The brown haired girl stood up and wiped her gardening gloves on her apron, and turned to the two men.

"Hey guys," greeted Juniper, with a smile on her face. Grover simply nodded in response.

"Do me a favor, and once you're done, take care of the girl. She's going to drive me to my limits someday," Percy said. Juniper raised both eyebrows.

"Really, is she really that bad?"

"No," Grover hissed, earning himself a powerful glare from the green-eyed boy.

"Oh, alright, I suppose so. But," Juniper's hand shot out to snatch Percy's arm as he was turning to leave. "On one condition."

"What?" Percy groaned.

"Treat her nicely. She's a guest, and maybe she could even release you from that curse."

Percy snorted. "_Her?_ Yeah, I'll definitely fall in love with some self-centered blond."

"Percy, just consider the odds for once!" Grover suddenly burst. "This girl could change your life! You could finally live as a normal guy, instead of some heartless and idiotic guy!"

"What if I want to live as who I am now? I don't give about the dang curse! This isn't some magical, fantasy world full of curses and stuff! This is the real world, Grover. I am who I am, and you can't tell me who I have to be. This is my life, not yours. So shoo, leave me be!" Percy shouted. Grover opened his mouth to argue, but Juniper shoved each of them apart.

"Okay, I'll take care of the girl! Just _please _stop fighting! Grover, go get dinner prepared, and Percy, just think about it. Okay? Okay," Juniper gave each of them one last glance, before turning around to finish her work. Percy glared at Grover, and he gladly returned the stare. Then, they stormed off in opposite directions.

* * *

As Beth was settled in her room, she crashed onto her bed. She hated Percy. She hated him to his guts. She just wanted to explore, yet he is the one to ruin all of her fun. And how _dare_ he shove her aside like she was a rotten egg. Beth may not have recovered her memories, though she did know, that girls were supposed to be treated with respect. And with those angry thoughts, sleep dominated her body, and off she went, to dreamland.

* * *

_Beth felt glued to her spot. She looked around to inspect her surroundings. It was the inside of an apartment. Curtains waltzed in the soft breeze through the open windows, and the carpet's fuzz under her feet made them warm. The walls were a soft gray, and somehow it made her feel like she was home. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to Beth's left. Footsteps thundered from above, and a girl, whom Beth didn't know, raced down the steps. Her blond curls flew behind her as she rushed to the door, and Beth would've jumped if she wasn't practically glued to the floor, by her startling gray eyes. _

"_Malcolm!" the little girl exclaimed. Beth turned her head, to see an older boy, about 16, spinning around with the little girl in his arms. The boy had the exact same features as the girl._

"_Hey Annie," the boy, whom Beth assumed was Malcolm, grinned._

"_Don't call me that," the little girl 'Annie' scowled, crossing her arms over her arms once she was put down. Malcolm snickered, earning himself a kick in the shin._

"_Ouch, getting feisty Annabeth?" Malcolm smirked. The little girl, now identified as Annabeth, rolled her eyes but giggled._

"_Malcolm? That you?" called another masculine voice. Annabeth turned around as Malcolm stood to his full height. An older man, most likely their father, walked out from the corridor leading to the kitchen. His tie was undone, and it looked as if the man had just woken up._

"_Hey Dad," Malcolm smiled. The man chuckled._

"_Had a good time overnight?" _

"_Yeah, we did a lot of things. When's dinner? I'm starving," Malcolm licked his lips and rubbed his stomach, just as it growled. Annabeth laughed, and was soon joined by the man and Malcolm._

"_Frederic, Annabeth, dinner is ready!" said a feminine voice._

"_Coming!" Annabeth replied, skipping off. _

"_Beth!"_

_Annabeth stopped in her tracks and spun around. "Don't call me that either!"_

"_BETH!"_

* * *

Beth shot up, her forehead slamming into something.

"Ouch, geez!" groaned the same voice from her dream. Beth stood up and looked down, to see Thalia sprawled out on the floor, rubbing her own forehead.

"Oh, sorry," Beth thrust out a hand, and Thalia gladly accepted. Once the two were up and ready, Beth ran her fingers through her curls. As she glanced around, she finally noticed a brunette with eyes the color of grass standing off to the side.

"Did you need anything?" Beth asked.

"Actually, we do. We need you. By the way," Thalia gestured to the other girl. "This is Juniper, one of the two awesome gardeners who work for that jerk of a cousin, Percy."

"Hi," Juniper smiled and waved. Annabeth returned the gesture.

"I heard from Grover that Percy was like…being a pain in the butt to you?" Thalia asked. Beth bit her lip and nodded, taking the hair tie from her wrist and tying her hair up in a simple, yet messy ponytail. Thalia muttered something, like _I'm going to kill him_.

"How about we go have dinner?" Juniper suggested.

"Will he—"

"No, he's out for the night, to only God knows where," Juniper let out a breath of disgust.

"Probably hooking up again," Thalia snickered. Beth's eyes widened.

"_What?"_ Beth asked.

"Swear you won't speak a word of this to him, he'll literally murder me in my sleep, but every week, he goes to some place. I don't know where, and I don't want to know, but I hear that…this girl Drew hosts a party there. There's freaking drinks there, and people from 16 to 24 go there," Thalia paused. "And…why am I even explaining this?"

"Go on," Beth urged.

"Well…uh…people…dirty dance and…ahem…let's just say that…there's like, twenty beds there for people to…uh…" Thalia glanced toward Juniper. "Screw one another."

"Ew," Beth wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah," Juniper laughed nervously, "Who knows how many girls lost something-special to Percy."

Beth shuddered at the thought. This guy was _nuts_.

The three girls made their way through the dark corridors of the mansion that were only lit by candles toward to dining room. Attempting to take her mind off of Percy, she thought about the odd dream she had. That little girl…she looked so much like…herself. But why would she dream of something like—something clicked in Beth's mind.

"Guys?" Beth asked.

"Yeah?" the two girls turned their attention toward Beth as they continued to walk.

"I think I remember my real name."

"What is it?"

"Annabeth."

* * *

Percy was only slightly drunk. He sipped from his bottle of beer as he looked around to all the teens. They were dirty dancing, grinding against one another, and some were making out in the corners, while some people were completely wasted, stumbling around, passing out… Percy snickered. A couple of girls attempted to flirt with him, but honestly, he found no interest in them. He only went up to the private rooms with a girl who had a figure worth it.

Except Percy was not as into the party as he usually was on other days.

That girl was on his mind. As annoying as it was, she was. She was the first girl [other than Thalia, but she doesn't count] who actually had the guts to explore the house. All the other, countless, girls he had brought home followed his orders. Percy slammed down his bottle angrily, though the sound was drowned away by the blasting music.

"Percy," purred a girl, "Oh Percy. You look sad…"

Percy grunted, not even looking up.

"Come on," the girl grabbed his arm and led him to a corner. Deciding that this was his chance to shut down his mind, he eagerly shoved the girl against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

-:- -:- -:-

The next morning, Percy awoke in one of the guest rooms. The girl next to him was fast asleep, and he groaned. This was probably the hundredth girl he's had in bed **[Gross, Percy!]**. Sitting up groggily, he slid out of the covers and slipped on his clothing. He glanced at his phone. **6:47 AM, 9 MISSED CALLS.** As Percy trudged out of the room, he rolled his eyes once he discovered that they were all from Thalia.

Once he arrived back home, it was silent. Odd; usually everyone would be up by now. He continued to tiptoe up the stairs, when he bumped into something—or rather, some_one_.

"So," growled the voice. "Back so soon?"

Percy looked up. "Not now Thals," he grumbled, attempting to slide past her. But she simply stood in his way.

"Percy, I told you to stop going to such parties," Thalia scowled, "I might've not confronted you about it before, but seriously. What would your parents think of this if they were here?"

Percy's eyes darkened into a dangerous color. "I don't care what they'd think. I'm just living my life, as my life. I'm not somebody like _you _who let somebody else boss me around like they own me."

Thalia stomped her feet in anger. "Geez, Percy, when did you get so arrogant and irritating—who said I'm letting other people boss me around?"

"One, now, and two, I did."

"ARGH!" Thalia rubbed the sides of her temple. "YOU—FREAKING—IDIOT!"

"Thanks."

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Thalia yelled.

"Go right ahead."

"I HATE YOU!"

"I knew you couldn't kill me. You would've five seconds ago if you really wanted to. It proves that you love me, right?"

_THUNK!_

"OW! Gee, thanks."

* * *

**OKAY! So I lied last chapter. Right? Eh? EHHH? [Why does Word want me to say, **_**So I **__**laid**__** last chapter**_**?]**

**That last part was completely random, as you can see :P**

**Sorry I didn't update any sooner!**

**And HOLY GUACAMOLE, Percy is…is…ew. Yuck. Disgusting. Gross. **

**So…Percy is indeed some jerk. SORRY IF THE CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE OFF! I was slightly rushing :)**

**AND—there will be some more…sprinkles of drama. New characters coming soon, this was just a 'filler' chapter I guess. Y'know, Percy and Annabeth's got a rocky relationship, Percy's an idiot, he and Grover ain't buddies anymore, and yeah.**

**And to the reader who suggested putting in Luke, yes, yes I will. I was planning on it anyways.**

**So…this is probably a **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**-ish story with a twist!**

**Review?**

**Fav?**

**Follow?**

**Become my favorite reviewer?**

**Check out my other stories [one of 'em is being rewritten]!**

**See you soon!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4: No Name

How to Love

Ever since that day, Percy Jackson never trusted women.

During his teenage years, he did not treat them properly.

Until an old woman confronted him and placed a so-called _curse_ on him.

If Percy did not learn to love by 21, he'd be _cursed_ for life.

Percy refuses to listen, and yet…a certain gray eyed blonde enters his life.

And to top it all off?

She changes his life.

* * *

Chapter 4

No Name

The gray-eyed girl stared up at the roof of her queen-sized bed wide awake. She turned her head to check the time—**7:30 am**. Beth—hold on, Annabeth—sighed heavily. For the past half hour, Annabeth had been trying desperately to return to her sleep. Though with no avail.

Using the remainder of her strength, she stood and trudged over to her dresser and glared at the mirror in front of her. The image reflected revealed a tired Annabeth—her hair all frizzed and messed up, and her eyelids drooping. _Maybe a little walk in the gardens will help wake me up, _Annabeth decided.

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth's teeth were brushed, and her body was refreshed. Her hair had been successfully matted down and tied up in a ponytail, though still dripping with water. Not that she cared. Annabeth had pulled on a sweater that happened to be in one of her wardrobe drawers (hopefully it was clean) and a pair of khaki shorts from the closet (pray to God it was also clean). Once she had strapped on her sandals, off she went to the gardens.

As Annabeth strolled through the hallway of the East Hall, she noticed a figure exiting a nearby room. She squinted, trying to get a good glimpse of who it might be.

"Is that you, Beth?" questioned a familiar voice. As the figure edged closer, Annabeth recognized it as the young man who had asked her if she liked enchiladas.

"Um, yes?" Annabeth bit her lip. "Who're you?'

"Grover Underwood, Percy's butler," the way Grover said _Percy_ was as if he were a disgrace to the world. Except for that, Grover smiled warmly at Annabeth.

"How could you work for that guy? He doesn't seem like a very nice guy—heck, I don't even know why I'm still here!" Annabeth exclaimed. Grover chuckled.

"It's my job—I kind of have to work for him," Grover wrinkled his nose in disgust, "even if he is annoying and irritating at times."

"Then quit!" Annabeth said.

"I can't," Grover sighed. "Sometimes I've considered it, but I can never bring myself to it. After all, I've looked after him for countless years. We've created this sort of bond…I can't just snap it with my bare hands."

Annabeth looked down. She wished she could help, but she barely knew these people. She barely knew anyone. She didn't even know where she was!

And she doesn't even know herself.

"Say, where are Percy's parents?" Annabeth suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself.

Grover shifted awkwardly. "That's for him to tell, not me. Percy and I might not be on the best terms right now, but I'm not one for telling people about other's personal life."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm sorry—I was just so curious and all, since I haven't seen any adults. Not that you're not an adult but—"

"No worries," Grover chuckled. "I get it. Now, are you in the mood for some breakfast?"

* * *

Grover pushed open the doors to the dining room, which was…awfully big for a dining room, for Annabeth. A large, dark mahogany wooden table sat in the centre, with about ten identical chairs surrounding it. A blood-red carpet sat underneath the table. The floorboards of the room were equally as dark as the tables and chairs, though the silverware slightly gave away the 'dark' feeling of the room.

"I apologize in advance about the decorations; I never understood Percy and his ways with being decorative," Grover said as he led the blonde girl to the table, where seven others were seated. They gazed at her with curiosity, and Annabeth felt awkward.

"It's alright. Let's just be happy it actually matches altogether," Annabeth shot a smile at Grover.

"Where's Percy?" Grover asked the group of young adults.

"Hey! I was just about to ask that!" exclaimed a tall young man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a mischievous look on his face…though it seemed like it was always there.

"Shut up, Travis," Grover shook his head, not bothering to erase the smile that had spread across his face. Juniper, who was sitting next to an empty chair, rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Can we eat now? We've been waiting for quite some time now," she said.

"Oh right."

Grover strolled over to the chair next to Juniper and sat down, whereas Annabeth shifted her feet. She bit her lip, not knowing where to sit. Luckily, Thalia came to save the day.

"You can sit next to me, if you'd like. I think if you sit at the head, Percy will get really pissed…" Thalia gestured to the empty chair at the head of the table. The chair seemed…rather different than the others. The top of it had additional designs carved on it, with curves and all. It even had armrests!

"That wasn't his idea, by the way. It was the way of the Jackson family," said another voice. Annabeth blinked several times. Huh?

She carefully took her seat in between Thalia and Juniper near the head of the table, and was slightly surprised at how comfy the cushion on the chair was.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Thalia stood up, and Annabeth watched as she gestured to each person individually. "You already know Juniper and Grover next to you and next to Grover is Rachel Dare, the girl at the end of the table. She helped Percy design the whole place, and is an amazing artist; next to her are the Stoll brothers. Troublemakers of the group, and are _so_ freaking annoying you don't want to—"

"Thalia, you're off track!" Juniper exclaimed.

Thalia stopped mid-sentence. "Whoops. Anyway, just keep a hand on your valuables every time you're near them. They're thieves, those vicious twins. Travis and Connor they are. Connor has more freckles, for your information. Anyhow, next to _those_ people, are Katie Gardner, the other gardener who works for Percy, and Leo Valdez, the super-annoying clown."

"Hey, aren't you going to tell her what I do?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes at Thalia. She scoffed in response. "Fine, _I'll _tell her. I'm the mechanic basically, and one of Percy's good friends."

Annabeth nodded, nibbling on her bacon. The others shrugged, and began digging into their own plates of food. Annabeth took this opportunity to take a good look at each person—remember how they look and their names, and Annabeth wouldn't look like a fool.

Rachel Dare, the girl at the end of the table. She had frizzy red hair and sprinkles of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her emerald green eyes were bright; she seemed like one of the always-so-jolly people. Rachel wore a simple red tee with white long sleeves underneath—nothing fancy.

The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, looked exactly alike, though one had more freckles than the other…from what Annabeth could see. They were practically shoving pieces of bacon down their throats, and looked as if they didn't care if they choked. The two brothers wore simple green and blue long-sleeved shirts. Again, nothing fancy.

Katie Gardner had long, stick-straight brown hair. She also had chocolate-brown eyes, and was thin. Her clothing was stained with dirt and several different colors, as if she had rubbed a flower petal on her shirt.

Finally, Leo Valdez; his ears seemed almost alike to elf-ears, though not exactly. His face was smudged with…oil, and his brown eyes told Annabeth that this guy was almost as bad as the Stoll brothers…however bad they were.

Ten minutes had passed, and they all had finished their breakfast when the boss of the gang had just trudged in. The air of the room grew heavy with different emotions.

"Where were you?" Grover questioned after a moment.

"In my room, that's where," Percy growled, slumping into his chair.

"Whoa, chill out man!" Leo exclaimed, eyebrows rising. Percy picked up a fork and stabbed it into a slice of bacon, and stared at it; as if he were imagining it were Leo. Leo shrunk back into his seat.

"What's his problem," Annabeth mumbled under her breath, hoping he didn't hear it. Apparently, she didn't hope enough.

"None of your business," Percy glared at Annabeth, his green eyes darkening harshly.

"I—"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but uh…"

"WHAT?"

Rachel jumped and sat back down immediately. "Forget I said anything," she quickly mumbled.

"No, Rachel, what were you going to say—" but Annabeth was cut off once more, though by the sound of a chair being shoved back and footsteps.

"Excuse me," Annabeth grumbled, as she ran off to chase down the midnight-haired man.

* * *

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled. The man didn't stop walking.

"HEY!"

Percy stopped abruptly, turned, and huffed. "What?" he asked rudely.

"What is your _problem?_ We were just having a nice and quiet breakfast, and you suddenly come out of nowhere and ruin the mood! What's so bad that you're acting so…so…so _mercenary?"_ Annabeth spat. Percy literally stormed over to her, his face inches from her's.

"I _told _you that it's none of your business!" he hissed. "You might not have any stupid memories of your pathetic life, but that doesn't give you the freaking right to pry into other people's business!"

"My life is _not_ pathetic!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh _really_, how do you know your life isn't worth living?" Percy's nostrils flared as his eyes bored into Annabeth's gray ones.

"I just do!" Annabeth retorted. "Besides, I just want to know what's driving you to be all like this!"

"Are you stupid?" Percy glanced around, and let out a heavy breath. "That's it. You've done it. I don't ever want to see your ugly little face around here ever again. Ever."

"Oh, kicking me out are you?" Annabeth smirked.

"Got a problem with that?"

Annabeth gasped lightly as she felt herself bump into the wall. Percy practically towered over her—now, Annabeth felt helpless. Unless…

_SUPER-AWESOME-NINJA-KICK!_

"AAARRRGGHH!" Percy groaned, falling to his knees, his hands over his…special area. Annabeth snickered.

"That's what happens when you mess with me," Annabeth smiled evilly.

"…_you…_" Percy grumbled.

* * *

**GO TEAM ANNABETH! WOOT WOOT! **

**Percy, you just got POWNED! OOOOHHHHH!**

**ANYWAY!**

**I am SO sorry for not updating earlier! SO SORRY! AAAH! I AM SO SORRY! It's been almost a month!**

**I have really bad reasons for being absent… **

**ONE—I was slowly drifting away from PJO and to my all-time favorite cartoon the Teen Titans. Sorry about that! Teen Titans are just freaking cool. **

**TWO—I had an obsession with a game called Dragon Nest. I'm sorry, it's just so addicting. **

**THREE—Homework…GRRR!**

**FOUR—I kept drawing blanks.**

**FIVE—I was a lazy butt.**

**ANYWAY! **

**This chapter probably was really, REALLY stupid, but I just wanted to give you a chapter because I'm so lazy these days. But it's the winter holidays now, so I might be updating more frequently, or even less because I got more game-playing time!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**HAPPY…HANUKAH-HOWEVER-YOU-SPELL-IT!**

**HAPPY KWANZA!**

**HAPPY…WHATEVER-HOLIDAYS-YOU-CELEBRATE!**

**And also, you should probably keep an eye on my profile—I update it every once in a while to say a couple things about my stories, like why I'm being delayed so much and such. **

**And please, I got a new idea for a new fanfic, EXCEPT it will probably be a collection of one-shots.**

**It involves my ultimate-obsession of Teen Titans. **

**It's a collection of one-shots based off of the Teen Titans, except they're called the Teen **_**Demigods**_**. But they aren't actually **_**demigods.**_** Let's call them demigod-wannabes. **

**Robin—Percy. He's got super-awesome martial arts moves and a bunch of weapons to fight with, and works with water. Except, Percy needs to work on controlling water because let's face it. In most fanfics, Percy is already an expert at it. Let's make him a failure at it. **

**Starfire—Annabeth. She's still going to be extremely smart, and she is going to be from another planet :) Perhaps awesome powers too?**

**Raven—Thalia. Percy and Thalia aren't related in this. Thalia has super-cool dark magic powers and she'll be having minimal lightning powers. Again, like Percy, she'll have some troubles.**

**Beast Boy—Frank. Only because they're both shape-shifters. :)**

**Cyborg—Either Beckendorf or Leo. I'm heading for Leo…what about you?**

**Yeah!**

**So…**

**Review?**

**:D**


End file.
